


La planète aux jouets

by boulouzou



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Le petit prince visite une planète ou se trouve un enfant gaté.





	La planète aux jouets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/gifts).



> Une cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma très chère GhostDetective
> 
> Cette histoie a été écrite quand j'avais 13 ans, alors excuse moi pour le style d'écriture et mon orthographe.

La planète aux jouets : 

 

Avant de visiter la terre, comme le lui a conseillé le géographe, le Petit Prince décide de visiter une dernière planète.

Il arriva donc sur cette dernière planète ; celle-ci était vraiment très encombrée, il y avait un enfant qui avait un arc et des flèches dans sa main droite, et dans sa main gauche un pistolet.  Tout autour de lui, il y avait des peluches, des ballons, des billes, des jeux vidéo etc…

 

 Mais le petit Prince ne sachant pas ce que c’était demanda :

 « Bonjour, c’est quoi tout ça ? »

« Et ben ce sont des jouets » Répond l’enfant qui s’emblait mal élever. « T'es vraiment idiot », poursuivit l‘enfant « Et d’abord t'es qui toi ? »

« C’est quoi ça ? » Demande le petit Prince qui montrait du doigt les jeux vidéo.

« Tu n’a pas répondu à ma question, t'es qui ? Aller répond ! Sinon je te mets mon point sur la figure.

« Je m’appelle le Petit Prince, c’est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il et qui montrait toujours du doigt les jeux vidéo et qui n’oubliait jamais les questions une fois qu’ils les avaient posées.

« C’est des jeux vidéo » Répondit l’enfant. « Joue avec moi »

 

   Mais le Petit Prince ne voulait pas rester et dit :

« Ecoute, je m’ennuie ici et je crois que je vais m’en aller ».

« Non Reste ! Tu t’en iras que quand je te le dirais ! Répliqua l’enfant. 

 

  _Alors lui il sait ce qu’il veut_ , pensa le Petit Prince. Il décida donc de rester, mais l’enfant le poussa, et le Petit Prince dit : 

 « Mais ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Pour te punir parce que tu voulais partir » Réplique l’enfant.

« J’en ai assez je m’en vais » dit le Petit Prince qui pleurait.

 

Et il se dit _même les enfants sont étrange_ s. Le Petit Prince ne se retourne pas.

 

_Le Petit Prince a appris qu’il ne faut pas suivre les conseils si ceux-ci sont dangereux, et il a appris que c’est stupide de tout contrôler._

 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça ta plus, encore une fois ça était écrit il y a lontemps quand j'étais encore au collège en cours de Français. Ma professeur était tellement fière de maa rédaction qu'elle la lut devans ma classe. 
> 
> Plein de gros bisous. Je vous aime.


End file.
